Pretty Wings! And Lame Pick Up Lines
by JustLatte
Summary: Yumi, Aelita, Leanna, and Jayla are being hit on by newcomers. At the same time, Ulrich, Jeremie, William, and Odd are trying to grow the balls to finally claim the ones they've been longing for. Will they succeed or will the girls "fly away"? Two OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**So this begins a collab between LatteCurlz and TheBipolarChick14. We know each other IRL and thought, hey, we both have accounts so why the heck not?**

**BipolarChick: Yup, exactly as planned.**

**Latte: Isn't that great?**

**BipolarChick: Get me mah cookies!**

**Latte: Oh my jeebus okay!**

**(BipolarChick is...indifferent)**

**Anyways lets get this show on the road. Hope you all enjoy this whacky little story!**

* * *

><p><em>Opening<em>

Our story begins at a place in France. A place we call Kadic Academy. Kadic Academy is a boarding school for boys and girls alike. You can, of course, commute from home if you so do please. But it is recommended you stay at the campus. Kadic Academy provides a wide variety of classes and helps their students to achieve their goals. Did we mention that a select few students actually assisted in saving the world from a super AI called XANA? No? Well you know now. Of course, no one else in the world knows…so I guess that makes you people very special.

Putting that aside, we're not here to talk about XANA. Lyoko? We'll definitely mention that a few times (just for you special people out there). We're here to talk about…wait for it….cheesy pick up lines.

And I mean** cheesy**.

It all started a few weeks ago after two new students (distant relatives of Yumi Ishiyama) transferred to Kadic. Now, you may think that they're new to the Lyoko bunch, but Yumi always video chatted with them around the gang so they know each other pretty well. So feelings can develop and etcetera etcetera…but this is not the general issue. You see, Aelita and Yumi were at the top of the subject the boys of Kadic chatted about. Sissi (surprisingly) was too, but we aren't going to go into to much depth about her. Anyways, it was agreed among the boys since there were so few of the very attractive girls that they could be shared among the masses. _That's_ when Yumi's relatives who are Jayla and Leanna Truegrove (they are not fully Japanese but they do contain Japanese blood…also cousins very close in age) transferred in. The guys of Kadic Academy when hearing of this and seeing the girls for themselves simultaneously thought

"_Every man for himself!"_. It's quite obvious to tell that they aren't sharing the girls anymore.

You would think the four girls (five if you include Sissi but as we've said she won't be mentioned so often) would be able to notice this change in the boy's way…alas, only two of them did. Yumi and Jayla are the more perceptive ones. Aelita and Leanna? Not so much. When you put that with Ulrich, who obviously is in love with Yumi. Jeremie, who likes Aelita but isn't very forceful about it. Odd, who seems to take some interest in Jayla. And William, who may find himself to become attracted to someone other than Yumi (but not really notice it…for a long while). You get four, extremely ticked guys, who are naturally scary in their own aspects when it comes to guys hitting on their…objects of affection.

Now since this opening was way…_waaaay_ too long, it might be a good time to hand the pen off to one of the cousins, Leanna. Please give her some time…she's a little slow.

_Leanna's POV_

"Is there a reason why you keep telling me that I can't wear my favorite top with the V-neck split?" I asked Yumi who rolled her eyes at me. I pouted at her action, she always did that when I asked a question. I don't understand why though. As we walked through the halls of Kadic, I tugged on my slightly wavy hair as it fell in my face and decided that it wasn't such a good idea to take it down from its usual ponytail. My hair is a caramel color, a slight bit darker than my skin (I'm mixed with a lot of things along with Japanese, maybe with black and Indian too. I can't really recall.). It almost always was in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of my chocolate brown eyes.

Mmmm…chocolate.

"Leanna are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts about chocolate due to Yumi's calls to me.

"Umm…did you say something about chocolate…or my hair?"

"No."

"Then no. I didn't hear a word." I smiled brightly at her but Yumi just sighed.

"Well, I said that you can't wear your V-Neck shirt because it shows _way_ too much. Guys are already predators so it wouldn't help if your "stuff" was hanging out. Understand?"

"No…but I won't wear it if guys will eat me because of it."

"How does Jayla put up with you again?"

"Ummmm…where we were on that airplane for a while…and I think we went to the top of the Academy when we came here…"

"Huh?"

"You said "up", right?"

Yumi smacked her hand to her face.

"Never mind Leanna. Look, I've gotta go do something real quick. It's a little private so I can't bring you with me. So just _stay here_. Understand?"

"Here?"

"That's right. Here. _Right here_."

"All right Yumi!" Yumi sighed.

"Why did Jayla tell me to watch you again?"

"Because she said she needed "a break". You think that means a nap?"

"I'm pretty sure she needs one of those two. Just remember, stay here. Don't do anything stupid either."

"Okay! Have fun doing your private thing!" I said to Yumi before she gave me a slight smile and walked away.

I'll admit. It was fun to stay in place for a while but it got boring and quick. Then I looked up and saw that there was a set of stairs to go up.

"Hey! If I go up these stairs and stand right above where I'm standing right now, I'll technically still be here…just in the air sort of." I smiled at my brilliance and walked up the stairs. I went along the corridors until I found where I though right above where Yumi told me to stay would be.

"Perfect. Now Yumi will know just where to find me." I said happily to myself.

I looked around to see where I was and I noticed that there were a lot of doors placed together, kind of like in the girl's dormitory. But I couldn't be in the girl's dormitory, that's where I just came from! I laughed silently at the silly thought.

"Hey!" Someone suddenly called out to me. I looked up at a boy around my age (which is 15), a little startled. A few other guys were staring at him from behind.

"What?"

"Did we go to different schools together?"

"Uh…" I could see the other guys somewhat slap their faces that Yumi did earlier.

"Different schools…you didn't go to Franklin Boarding School last year, did you?"

"Nope."

"Ah! Then I guess you're right! What a coincidence!"

I glanced over at the guys behind him who had that one look Jayla gave me when I asked if penguins could fly under water. I believe it was a valid question.

"We should catch up later." He suggested. I pondered about it for second and before I could answer, someone pulled me aside.

"Leanna, what are you doing in the boys dormitory?" I looked at the guy who just pulled me aside.

"Ulrich! I was just chatting with someone. He said we should catch up later." Ulrich raised an eyebrow at my explanation.

"You two know each other?"

"Um, not really. But we went to different schools together! Isn't that such a coincidence?" Ulrich then slapped his hand with his face.

"Why is everyone doing that today?" I murmured.

"I suggest you get outta here. Yumi's been looking for you ya know." I gasped at this bit of information.

"Oh no! I thought she would be able to find me still. I stayed right above there!" I said worriedly and raced toward the stairs.

"Bye Ulrich! Bye guy I went to different schools with!" I said before racing down the stairs and bumping straight into Yumi.

"Ow…Leanna where were you!"

"Oh, I was above where you told me to wait. Clever huh? I also ran into this guy that I went to different schools with." Yumi gave me a blank stare.

"Leanna, that was a pick-up line."

"Pick-up line?"

"Ya know…when guys hit on you?"

"He didn't hit me…oooooooh! You mean when they're attracted to you and say really lame things?"

"You get that but you don't get-whatever-yes that's exactly it. Just stay clear of guys who try to "pick you up"."

"Gotcha!"

Yumi smiled at me and gave a sigh.

"C'mon. I'm returning you to your cousin."

"All right! Did you have fun at your private thing?"

"Fun? Sure, you can say that."

"That's good."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The first chapter. Next chapter will be in Jayla's POV. Oh and just so you know.<strong>

**LatteCurlz: Leanna.**

**TheBipolarChick14: Jayla**

**Oh and, we unfortunately do not own Code Lyoko...only the OC's we made for funny reasons. (Also Franklin Boarding School is a fictional place. If there is a real Franklin Boarding School we are not referring to that.)**

**Read the next chapter and Review this one please you lovely ppl!**


	2. Jayla and her attitude! LOL

**Latte: Okay so BipolarChick did this. It had me laughing. If you can't tell, me and her have different writing styles but this is going under my profile. Just so you know, this POV has not been reformatted in any way, form, or fashion so you can get the TRUE taste of both of our writing. It's very interesting to read them both together LOL.**

**BipolarChick: Gee thanks, what's that supposed to mean?**

**Latte: Nothing! GOSH! Why do you always get so defensive.**

**BipolarChick: I don't get _defensive_ I get _offensive._**

**Latte: -_-...Sad thing is...she has actually said this to me once.**

**BipolarChick: Get me my chocolate...NOW! **

**Latte: ...It's all in her pen name ppl.**

**Both: We Own NOTHING! (Except for these OCs and this craziness that is our story ;D)**

**Latte: Oh! And thank you FTISLAND for the review. It means so much that you find my character funny!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Jayla's POV<span>

~ "Jayla, make sure you don't let Leanna around any sharp objects or open flames." "Yeah, I gotchu. For real though, do you really think I would do anything to risk my favorite cousin getting hurt in anyway?" "…. Yeeees." *Sweatdrop* "OK, that's cold." I was standing in the parking lot of my old school with my and Leanna's group of friends. "OK Jayla, whatever you say, but we all know tha-" Suddenly the sky turned red and the ground shook before splitting in half… right down the middle… right where I was standing… The ground split to reveal a pit full of ice cream cakes, cookies, & chocolate! (XD) "Oh…. My…. Gosh….. that's soooooooo cool!" "Haha, well don't expect it to last." Then I saw all kinds of animals & kids eating all of my precious sweets!~

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I bolted upright. Looking around frantically, I saw that I was in the dorm room that I shared with Leanna. Breathing heavily, I stand up and walk over to my mirror, only to see that my hair looks like I got electrocuted (especially with the blue streaks), my eyes are bloodshot, and I'm covered in sweat. 'Eww," I thought, cringing in slight disgust. "SHOWER!" I grab some clothes out of my dresser and head for the bathroom. After 15 minutes of washing, lathering, rinsing, and repeating, I feel much better. I brushed my teeth and while staring at my reflection, I noticed what I was wearing: blue flare jeans, a green no-sleeve top with the words 'I'm 50% single… you still have a chance,' written in silver and black across the front, green Skittles socks, and a pair of green and white sneakers (do not own any of this). 'Hehe, I color coordinate. XD' Grabbing my wallet, phone, iPod, and key, I walk out of the room and towards the cafeteria. Listening to the song 'My Girl' by Mindless Behavior (do not own), I notice that it's a really bright & sunny day (:P). "Hey! Jayla! Wait up!" I turn to my right to see Odd running towards me. I wait for him to catch up before saying, "Hey Odd, what's up?" "Nothing really. Kiwi's sleeping, Jeremie's working on some computer program with Aelita, Ulrich's studying for some stupid test, and Leanna & Yumi are MIA. And then I saw you walking alone and figured we both could use some company," he replied, somewhat out of breath still. I laugh softly. "Haha, yeah, that'd be greatly appreciated. I'm just headed to the cafeteria." So Odd and I continued our trek with some small talk. Nothing important. About 5 minutes later, we finally make it to our destination. 'YAAY! FOOD!' I thought excitedly. Odd looked over at me with this 'what-the-heck' face before softly chuckling. My face turned red. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked, too embarrassed for the answer. "Yeeah, you kinda did. But it's understandable. We all love to eat," he replied, with a teasing smile. "Ok, so what do you wanna do? Sit and wait for something to happen OR get food, sit, eat, talk to me, and simultaneously wait for something to happen?" I laughed softly before answering, "Food please! The added conversation with the great Odd will just be a bonus."

*After getting food and sitting down*

"What's your favorite day of the week?" Odd asked randomly.

I looked confused before saying, "Tuesday."

"Interesting answer. Can I ask why?"

"… You just did."

"Oh come on, Jayla. You know what I mean."

"Because it's not Monday, which ticks me off for ending my two-day break; it's not Friday, which only reminds me that I only have 2 days away from these people; it's not Wednesday, which makes me feel like the week is going too fast; it's not Thursday because then I'd only have one more day to do some things; and it's not Saturday or Sunday because they both start with 'S.'" (A/N: No offense to anyone or anything that starts with the letter 'S'. I actually do like that letter.)

"….. ookkkaaay?"

I laughed at Odd's bewilderment. "I'm gonna get another soda. Do you want anything?"

I gave him the puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes. "Chocolate cake, right?" I smiled and nodded before turning back to my food. "Be right back."

Not even 30 seconds later, I notice a boy around my age (I'm 15) standing in front of me. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked him. He had black hair, green eyes, and a tan complexion. He was aight, but I knew that I'd get bored with him easily (no I'm not a ho! I can just tell. 0.0). "Yes, actually you can. You're Jayla, right?" I nodded. "Well, I heard that you were a science wiz and I kinda need help with biology. So I was wondering, since you're gonna be my new tutor and all, if we should go to your room or mine," he explained with a smug demeanor. 'Who the hell said anything about me being his tutor?' I thought confused and ticked off. "How about….both?" I asked. He looked confused, yet excited…but still smug. "You go to yours and I'll go to mine," I finished with a smirk. He suddenly looked dejected, confused, and angry. "Did you just turn me down? No one turns me down!"

"I believe I just did."

He growled. "You'll regr-"

"Boy! If you don't get up out my face in the next 2.5 seconds, my fork and your jugular are gonna have a nice little conversation," I said angrily, holding up my fork, threatingly. He looked scared and held his throat, backing away slowly. "Beat it!" I yelled. He turned and ran away screaming. I dropped my fork back on my plate and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What? Show's over. Nothing to see here! Mind your business!" They all quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Well that was interesting." I looked up and saw Yumi, followed by Leanna. Odd came walking back looking just a tad bit angry and put my cake in front of me. I growled slightly before picking up my fork again and shoving pieces of cake in my mouth.

"Jayla, slow down before you start choking," Yumi advised.

"I'b mont bunna loak so breave be malone," I said with my mouth full.

"What?" Odd asked, looking calmer now.

"She said 'I'm not gonna choke so leave me alone,'" Leanna explained.

"…."

"Besides, I'm done anyways. So where do you guys wanna go now?" I asked smiling.

*Group Sweatdrop*

"Umm… let's go find Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita. Ok?" Leanna suggested.

"Kk!" I said happily, going to throw my trash away.

"Wtf?" Odd asked.

"… bipolar," Yumi & Leanna explained in unison.

"….. oooohhhh."

* * *

><p><strong>Latte: In all truthfulness, we actually do stories in our spare time in notebooks and pass them to each other in school (well used to until I moved.)<strong>

**BipolarChick: Yes, yes we did. They were dang crazy so you best be ready for what you all are reading (which I'm still upset about).**

**Latte: This person is so crazy...but she's right. Stay tuned for my part up next ;). (I couldn't really control it. I am a minor still. GOSH!)**

***Note the parenthesis conversation Lol.**

**Anyways! Stay tuned!**

**Chocolate Chips**

**~LatteCurlz and TheBipolarChick14 **


	3. City Nights Pt1 William and Leanna

**BipolarChick: We're back with another chap for you people.**

**Latte: I hope you're ready for this installment! It's effin wild!**

**BipolarChick: Effin?...Really?**

**Latte: Leave me alone, okay! I refuse to type the f word out.**

**BipolarChick: Just saying...**

**Latte: IT'S BAD TO CURSE DAMMIT!**

**BipolarChick: O[]O**

**Latte: Let's get on with this, shall we?**

**BipolarChick: o.e...And people think I'm the bipolar one...**

**Both: Unfortunately we do not own Code Lyoko at all besides these little OCs and the plot of this story.**

**Latte: Did we just say that in unison?**

**BipolarChick: Eh...it happens.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leanna's POV<strong>

"Soda soda soda~ I love soda soda soda~ especially the coca-cola~!" I sang merrily as I skipped on my way to the vending machine that was in the corridor. It was Friday and I had been in lounge mode the whole time, the teachers seemed to admire my lounging skills...they were shooting me glares of jealousy even! I was wearing baggy yet fitting around the waist purple sweatpants with a blue heart on the left butt cheek (too cute XD!) and a figure fitting yet comfortable V-Neck T-shirt that read "**GOT MILK?**" across the chest and it was the same blue color as the heart on my sweats. Jayla told me she regretted letting me wander off in the store the day I bought it. I had my hair up in a high pony tail, my wavy hair falling messily down my back, it was a cute look to me.

I took the dollar that I held tightly in my grasp and slipped it into the little rectangular hole that lit up with the dollar picture next beside it. I was glad that it always showed the right way to face the dollar or else I'd be stuck here forever! I happily looked at the choices for the soda flavors but I already knew what I wanted so it didn't really matter. I pressed the button with the picture of coca-cola on it and waited for my soda to come out. I waited, oh so, patiently.

It wasn't coming out...

Glancing up at the little message screen, I saw the message **[SOLD OUT]** playing across the screen and nearly fainted. No more Coca-Cola? What has this world come to?

"C'mon babe. Just hit me with some digits!" I heard a smooth-operator voice say from down the hall. When I glanced over I saw Yumi and Jayla walking my way but they didn't seem to notice me yet. Yumi looked irritated and Jayla looked like she was about to rip someone's head off. Nothing new here ^-^.

"I'll hit you with some digits all right..." Yumi said and Jayla smirked a little.

"See, I knew you'd come around! Now what are they?"

Yumi stopped and held up her fingers while Jayla started to explain.

"Let me just count them off for you since I'm feeling generous today." Jayla began. Yumi started putting down her fingers as Jayla listed them off.

" 1-800... Do. You. Wanna. Get. Hurt? She doesn't take messages."

The guy looked really unhappy as he stomped back off to the direction they had just come from.

"Yumi! Jayla!" I called to them as they gave each other a high-five. They turned to me and came over.

"Hey, Leanna." Yumi said.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing besides the fact that some guy was trying to pick Yumi up with some stupid line." Jayla answered me.

"Really? How many times is that now?"

"Probably the 5th time today..." Yumi said sourly.

"Geez. I didn't think there would be so many guys trying to fish for you Yumi."

"Fish...? She got confused with the line thing..." Yumi nodded at Jayla's words and I smiled. Then I remembered my previous predicament and my happy mood deflated.

"Whoa! What's with the long face?" Jayla asked.

I pointed sadly toward the machine. "It's out of Coca-Cola..."

"Ouch. That's too bad." Yumi tried comforting me as she stared expectantly at the machine.

"Sorry to hear that. I know you go even crazier without it than you do with it." Jayla added and I sighed heavily. That was supposed to be my treat of the day.

"Hey girlies. Whacha up to?" All three of us spun around to see the rest of our friends (being Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and William) coming our way. Odd had asked the question.

"Oh nuthin..." I said despondently.

"What the-you didn't say hi! Or something random! Or even say the ceiling or anything else relating to the word up!" Odd said quickly and Jayla laid a hand on his shoulder.

"The vending machine is out of Coke."

Everyone gave me a blank stare.

"Yeah...that's the problem. It's my favorite soda too..."

"Oh...we thought...nevermind..."

"Hey. Leanna may seem like someone who is constantly doing crack but I'll have you know that she is _naturally_ like this!" Jayla came to my defense but I had a feeling it didn't sound quite right.

"Because that makes it sound better." Ulrich chimed in and I saw Jeremie snicker.

"I tried okay!"

"Calm down, Jayla. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it." Aelita patted Jayla on the arm.

I stared at Aelita and smiled.

"Aeliiiiiiiitaaaaa!" I squealed and hugged her randomly. Aelita looked confused but eventually hugged me back.

"You worry me sometimes Leanna." Ulrich chuckled. Jayla nodded in agreement.

"Leanna you're so eccentric!" She giggled and I laughed. I liked Aelita's attitude a lot that it always made me want to hug her. :)

"Exactly why she probably doesn't need caffeine." William said and Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started on her and caffeine." She said and William and her laughed. Everyone else smirked in amusement at her joke. Except for Ulrich, he seemed mad,

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He said and looked at me.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah...yeah I'm okay." Sometimes, _he _worried _me_.

I pouted again. Now it seemed like Ulrich was upset _and_ I didn't have my soda! What a crummy day.

A brilliant idea flashed into my mind.

"Hey! Let's all go do something today!" Everyone looked at me.

"Like what smartness?"Jayla asked.

"Well, it's a Friday afternoon. None of us have to really be back until Monday since we're upper classmen. Some of us have cars while the others have money...we can really go do anything that's in budget which is a lot."

"Which is why I asked "like what?" smartness." Jayla repeated. I sniffed sadly.

"Gee, I didn't think that far ahead..."

"Whoa now Leanna. Don't cry, she didn't mean it!" Yumi said hurriedly.

"Really?"

"Really! Jayla say something!" Jeremie urged her.

Jayla stared at me, raised her hand, and punched me on the shoulder.

"Suck it up Leanna!" Everyone gawked at the scene and I stared at Jayla before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Okay Jayla!" I said happily.

"Too weird for me..." William muttered.

"How about the city?" Odd suddenly said.

"City?" Aelita seemed confused.

"Excellent idea Odd, we haven't really been to any of the fun parts of it, so why not go and explore the city for a new hangout place. We'll split up into groups of two so no one will get lost, and we'll cover more ground in multiple pairs."

"I was just going to say that we hit a night club or something, but you seem to always think on your toes Einstein!" Odd smiled at Jeremie who cocked an eyebrow.

"I call Odd! Because he's just cool like that." Jayla said and gave Odd a fist bump.

"I'm not quite sure about everything in the city so it might be best if I stick with Jeremie." Aelita said. William turned to Yumi but Ulrich and her already had a mutual agreement of being buddies.

Oh. Wait...

"Hey...were we picking buddies?" I asked. Everyone smacked their forehead.

"Why does everyone keep doing that lately?" I whined.

"Because you're you." William explained.

"Hey, don't get mad at her all because you didn't get the buddy you wanted." Jayla said.

"I wasn't getting mad at her. Take a chill pill Jayla."

"_EXCUSE ME?_" Odd held Jayla back, getting elbowed in the gut and kicked in the knee in the process.

"_OOF-_I suggest_-AH-_separate ca-_GAH-_rs." Odd muttered out in painful breaths. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So William and Leanna are a group?"Aelita asked.

"No thanks, I'll pass." William declared.

"What? William that's rude! You're gonna make Leanna feel-"

"It's fine. I'll just stay behind while you guys go explore." I said impassively. Everyone (excluding William) looked at me as if I was a joke.

"Leanna...what's wrong?" Jayla asked.

"Nothing at all! I just remembered that I had to finish that Biology project anyways. If I don't then I might end up lowering my grade in there! Gotta keep up that GPA am I right?"

"You haven't finished it yet? It's due Monday! Even _I_ did it last night!" Odd exclaimed.

"It sorta slipped my mind I guess." I said as I scratched the back of my head in a confused gesture.

"Aww, Leanna. Please don't let those grades of yours slip any lower!" Aelita somewhat pleaded with me.

"I'll try. Well you guys better get going! I wanna hear a full report when you come back!"

"Alright...you're lucky that she couldn't come anyways William or you and I would be having some problems right about now!" Jayla said coldly to William who gave her a bored stare.

"Whatever. See you when you come back." William muttered before walking off towards to boy's dormitory.

"See you guys later then." Yumi said before she and Ulrich headed out towards the parking lot behind Jeremie and Aelita.

Jayla sent William's retreating back a glare before giving me a hug.

"Just call us if you're feeling down. We'll turn around and come right back!" Jayla said.

"We will?" Odd asked and Jayla elbowed him in the stomach.

"_YES. WE. WILL!_" She said through gritted teeth and Odd gave her a look that said "Geez, sorry!".

I giggled a little and waved them off. As soon as they were out of sight I sighed wistfully and turned to the vending machine. I pressed a random button and grabbed the drink that came out then slumped off down the hallway. I really didn't have to finish a project, I actually already turned it in for extra credit.

I was looking for something to do when I found a little door leading to a floating veranda (like a balcony I guess) and I decided to hang out on it. As I stepped out onto it I took in the afternoon air and leaned on the banister, staring out at the scenery that was kissed by the afternoon sun. Without looking at the bottle of what I had grabbed from the vending machine, I took a swift drink and nearly gagged before I swallowed it. I wrinkled my nose and stared at the bottle in distaste.

"Plum...I hate plum..." I murmured with a sigh.

I looked back out at the scenery which was a long winding trail between trees that lead out to the city, I remember it well from the first time we came her to Kadic. I took another sip from the loathed bottle and cringed at the taste. I screwed the cap back on

"This is just stupid! I just wanted some Coca-Cola dammit!" I shouted from the veranda and I heard a few people say "who was that?" from below. They were all probably getting ready to go off for some fun too.

"I bet they get to drink coke..." I mumbled before reaching to take the cap off the plum juice. The bottle was suddenly snatched from my grip and I stared at my empty hand in confusion. Then I looked up to see the culprit who stole my drink.

"William?" I muttered questionably as I saw him take a huge gulp from my drink.

"H-hey! That was mine!" I whined and he put the cap back on.

"Didn't I hear you say you didn't like it?" He asked.

"Yeah but...how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know you don't like plum but apparently love Coca-Cola. So what else could I do but take it for myself? I actually like it." He said looking at me.

"Oh...well I'm glad you do! Think of it as a gift from me to you!" I said cheerily.

"Why did you lie." He stated.

"Huh?"

"I saw you turn that project in early. You lied to them and told them to go."

"I didn't want to spoil their fun."

"You're the one who suggested the trip in the first place."

"Yeah...well...then they got their hopes up and I didn't wanna be a third wheel and-"

"C'mon." William said and turned me towards the door by my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my car. I'm taking you out."

"What? You don't have to! I'm not even dressed!"

"I have nothing better to do and we aren't going anywhere fancy. Most people go out looking worse than you."

"Oh, thanks!" I said and he stared at me momentarily before we started moving again.

He lead me out to the parking lot and stopped in front of a Black, Dodge Ram. It. Was. Huge! I heard the jingling of keys as William pulled them out of his pocket and stepped over to the drivers side, unlocking the door and climbing in. I opened my door and had a little trouble climbing in because the truck was bit huge.

"Use the step." William said. I looked down and saw that there was, indeed, a step that helped people get into the truck. I climbed in easily after that and closed the door.

William started the engine and I squeaked. "Stop!"

"What is it?" William asked. I pointed to his seat belt as I grabbed mine.

"Seat belts!" I said and clicked the metal into the slot.

"So we can be safe." I grinned. William shook his head.

"Ooookaaay. I'll put it on just because you freak me out." He said and also clicked his seat belt in.

"Ready now?"

"Yup!"I replied happily and we started down the road.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Wow!

"You act like you've never seen a city before."

I stared in awe at the city lights that were starting to come out, but the sun wasn't ready to set; my guess was that the lights were just wanting to come out.

"I've lived in the more country side of USA so it's really rare that I get to see a city!" I said as the lights entranced me.

"Where to?" William asked.

"Um...I don't really-" I saw a walk in McDonalds coming up and shot him a smile.

It wasn't too long before me and him were standing in a line, waiting to order.

"What do you want?" William asked me.

"Um...I know I want coca-cola." I said and he sent me a look.

"I know you wanted that. I mean what do you want to _eat_?"

"Um...nothing." I decided hesitantly. William didn't seem to mind and he shrugged as he ordered a large order of fries and a burger to go along with a sprite. He ordered me a medium coke which I took with much delight and we went back out to the car. William looked at me for a while after we buckled up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Then he started the engine and we drove out of the McDonald's area.

We cruised down the street, looking at many places to go and William occasionally asked me if I wanted to go to places that we would occasionally pass.

"It seems a little..._bleh_."

"_Bleh_? Really? How are you judging these places?"

"Well then you pick!"

"There's no place in this part of town that I'd like to see." William said.

"It's the same for me! Let's explore somewhere different!"

William turned to me with a passive look and shrugged.

"Alright, alright. We'll go look somewhere else in the city." He gave in and I cheered. We drove down multiple roads, looking at the changing evening scenery and we started small talk. Simple questions like this:

"What song do you think is most like me?" William asked.

"Hmmm...What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin. Because you seem like the type to try and know what someone is really like."

"Nice." He said with a smirk.

"Do me now!"

"Okay...Crazy by Gnarls Barkley."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Obviously because you're crazy but also because you know a lot more than people think you do."

"Well thank you very much, sir!"

Before long, it stretched out into this:

"You put love letters **_all over_ **your old school!" I laughed incredulously.

"Gimme a break Leanna! I know I was a little eccentric. But if I were a girl and a guy did that for me I'd be ecstatic!"

"You would?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" He asked and I shook my head a little tentatively.

"Nope. I don't really understand the whole "_liking someone_" stuff. But I think Yumi might. Maybe Jayla too. Possibly Aelita, she's pretty smart so definitely, right?"

"You don't have to be smart to get it."

"Oh, well I still don't understand it though."

We were quiet for a while.

"When you say Yumi might know what it's like," William shut the silence down. "Do you mean because she has...well...feelings for someone?"

"Umm...I think. Why?"

"Is it Ulrich...?" William said quietly as we stopped at a traffic light. The red color cascaded over his face that was dropped on the steering wheel.

"Well...I don't know..." I stared at him again.

"Do you want to reel Yumi in?" I asked him suddenly and the car revved forward as William's head snapped up in alert. Luckily the light turned green right after he pushed the pedal down.

"That's ridiculous!" He yelled.

"The guilty dog barks louder than the truth." I told him.

"You choose_ now_ to be all deep and philosophical?"

"Bark bark! You''re like Kiwi now!" I said happily.

"...Nevermind."

We rode on in silence for a while until I saw a shopping mall that we could park at. We could shop around for a bit and then explore the city on foot.

"Let's get out here!" I said. William rolled his eyes at the mall but he found a parking space close to the side walk and we clambered out the car.

"Please don't take me in here for too long. Okay?" He said.

"I'll try!"

Needless to say, we spent about an hour in the store which was too long for William's taste. I could tell he was purposely steering me away from Victoria's Secret but I wouldn't go shopping there without Jayla anyways.

"We'll have to check this place out again so put Petite Spirale Mall on our list."

"If I had a list I would."

"then keep it in your mind." I said before we started to walk out of the store and towards other places to explore. There were several cafe's that I found to be cute but William preferred not to go near them so we walked for quite a while. That's when a teenage bar (a bar for teenagers...duh!) that had a sign that said **[Open Mike Nite] **came into view.

"William! WILLIAM! Look look look!" I yelled at him and he spun towards me, looked at the door, then looked back at me.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"I was-"

"No!"

"But I was just gonna-"

"NO!"

"Please William, please please pleeeeeeease!" William looked at me thoughtfully then back at the bar.

". . . No." I nearly dropped in defeat to my knees but I got an awesome idea and stood straight up.

"I can help ya with Yumi!"

"How?"

"I'm her cousin DUH!"

William eyed me skeptically before smirking a bit.

"Would you really help me?" William asked. I smiled brightly.

"William. You took plum juice away from me, took me to the city, and bought me a coca-cola...I'm pretty sure that I'm going to help you." I said and gave him a wink.

He smirked and nodded his head towards the door, I jumped happily in glee and rushed towards the entrance. As soon as I got inside I spotted a table that was not too far but not too close to the stage. It was a four-seater but it was a good seat so I naturally took it. William sat down too after he finally found me and we watched some of the performances go by. I loved watching people perform, good or amateurish...just as much as I loved to sing myself!

I looked over at William who really seemed to be enjoying the song the one guy up there was singing. I listened and realized he was singing "Hope It Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects. It was a really good song, and his voice matched well with the lyrics. The guy on stage had blond, wind blown hair that was slightly long and wavyish. It was probably around mid-neck. He had dark brown eyes too. I looked at the tables near us and saw guys and girls giving him thumbs up and yelling things that (although bringing the other singers down) really seemed to encourage their friend. I thought that was pretty cool of them, but they were being a bit rude. William seemed a little too into the song so I didn't mention it to him. I decided to let the other people know to tone down their mean comments just a bit.

I walked over to the group of about five or more people. I didn't really give them much of a look like I did to their friend on stage since the dim lights sorta blocked out their facial features, but I could tell I was about to talk to one of the guys in the group. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Hey, could you tone down your insults, just a bit?"

"Sure thing. Hey guys! Tone down the insults!" He yelled over to the others who nodded with grins.

"Thanks." I said.

"Of course! Hey you! Come here!" He said to a female performer who was about to leave for the night. She came over to him with a wary look in her eye.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Was that the fat in your throat blocking your voice? Or do you just naturally sing bad?" He said quietly with a smug grin on his face.

The girl ran out crying.

That was it.

"_I JUST TOLD YOU TO TONE DOWN THE INSULTS YOU SCUMBAG! DON'T BE A WISEASS BY JUST TURNING DOWN YOUR VOICE!_"

Everyone in the club got quiet.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?" The guy who was on stage singing was now standing beside his friend.

"Tell your friends to knock it off with the insults they're giving to people!"

"Why? Are you trying to defend people who sing like you?" The guy asked.

"You tell her Max!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You heard me. It's okay though. What you probably lack in singing you make up for in...multiple ways actually. You know, it wouldn't be so bad to have you around.I could think of some different ways you could preform."

"Hey, back off!" William suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Oh? What if I don't?" Max-guy asked.

"You really don't want to start with me..." William warned him.

I stepped sideways to look the Max-guy in the face.

"I defend anyone who has enough courage to step on a stage. But maybe just this once I'll insult someone by showing _you_ up!" I said and climbed on the stage.

"Leanna..."

"Don't worry William, I got this." I said sincerly before talking to the DJ man about the song I wanted to sing. The DJ gave me a wink and I stepped to the mike.

The music started to play in the speakers and I saw William looked surprised before smirking at my song choice.

"This is our next performer, Leanna, singing Crazy by Gnarls Barkley." No one cheered for me but that was all right, I didn't need it to have a good time!

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so special about that place_

_Even your emotions had an echo, is so much space_

_And when you're out there_

_Without a care,_

_yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy? (x3)_

_Possibly_

_And I hope that you were having the time of your life_

_But think twice...that's my only advice_

_C'mon now who do you_

_who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?_

I pointed to Max and his group.

_Ha ha ha, bless your soul..._

_You really think you're in control?_

_Well, I think you're crazy (x3)_

_Just like me_

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
><em>

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
><em>

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
><em>

_And it's no coincidence I've come  
><em>

_And I can die when I'm done_

_Maybe I'm crazy  
><em>

_Maybe you're crazy  
><em>

_Maybe we're crazy  
><em>

_Probably_

_Uh, uh _

I blew a lock of my way hair out of my face before setting the mike back down. All I know is that I had been going crazy with the song, dancing around and flipping my pony tail back and forth. I never really stopped to get a good look at the faces of my audience.

They looked stunned.

"Kthnxbai!"I gave a little wave to the crowd before stepping beside William off the stage and heading towards the door.

William looked equally stunned.

"What was that?" He asked when we finally got out of the bar.

"I was singing the song you told me that I was like. Did it fit?"

"I don't think you even need to ask me that question." He said.

"Oh yeah, what did that guy by different ways of preforming? If he meant something like art or instruments I really don't see the point of you getting mad over that."

William gave me a confused look for a moment before he sort of got an "_AHA_" face; however, it dropped to an "_A-oh..."_ face.

"If you don't know, then I won't tell you." He said.

"Oh pleeeeeeeease?"

"No! That begging of yours is what got us _in_ that mess in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah!" I laughed at the irony of the situation and William joined in too.

"Leanna? _William_?"

William and I looked up to see Jayla, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all staring at us as if we were an oddly shaped couple.

Which we weren't.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I finally posted it! Sorry it took like forever and a day! LatteCurlz is super sorry! (and yes, I just referred to myself in the third person ;D)<strong>

**BipolarChick: ooooooookaaaaaaaaay theeeeeeeeeen...**

**Latte: You bet your sweet bippy!**

**BipolarChick: e.O**

**Latte: :D**

**Bipolarchick: Riiiight...see you all in chapter 4...if I don't die from this chick's retardedness first.**

**Latte: HEY!**


End file.
